¿Al más inteligente?
by damadevirgo666
Summary: Parodia del cuento griego "La manzana de la discordia".


¿Al más inteligente?

_Parodia del cuento griego "La manzana de la discordia"_

_MM es Máscara de la Muerte, el caballero de Cáncer y Maya también es conocido por los fans como Tremy de Sagitta._

_Disclaimer. Los personajes nombrados pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y/o Toei Animation. Escrito sin ánimo lucrativo..._

**Capítulo 1.**  
Varios de los caballeros de oro y Shion estaban reunidos en el Coliseo vistiendo sus mejores galas. Habían salido a recibir a una delegación de embajadores que acababa de llegar de Asgard: Hagen de Merak, Alberich de Meghrez y Mime de Eta, quienes para sorpresa de todos y todas les acompañaba su sacerdotisa: Hilda de Polaris. Un rato más tarde llegaron también Kanon y Baian, representando al reino marino, seguidos de Ikarus y Tesseus de la orden de Artemisa, amén de los espectros de Hades y caballeros de otras órdenes.  
Atena había decidido celebrar su fiesta de compromiso con Julián Solo, la reencarnación de Poseidón, a la cual varios dignatarios habían sido invitados; aunque ambos cometieron un gravísimo error porque olvidaron avisar a la diosa Erix.

Nadie se llevaba bien con ella puesto que era una tía de lo más belicoso (no en vano era la diosa de la discordia) y tenía más malas pulgas que su hermano Ares. No obstante, aquel rechazo hizo que decidiera vengarse.

Erix envió a Maya de Flecha, uno de sus caballeros fantasmas, al Santuario con una manzana de oro que debía hacer llegar como quiera que fuera a manos de Atena o en su defecto al Patriarca; los planes se le trastocaron porque nada más llegar a las puertas del recinto sagrado Maya fue detenido por varios guardias, quienes sin ninguna contemplación lo arrestaron y procedieron a llevarlo de inmediato atado de pies y manos a los aposentos de Shion antes de que pudiese disparar sus flechas fantasmas.  
Sin embargo, tan sólo consiguieron llegar a la casa de Cáncer cuando su caballero guardián los detuvo. MM estaba de berrinche puesto que Shion le había negado el permiso de salir del Santuario para irse de marcha por Atenas con Afrodita aquella noche y les preguntó de qué se trataba todo aquello. Antes de que los centinelas respondiesen Maya explicó que traía un obsequio para Atena.

—¿Para Atena?, ¿de qué se trata?  
—No puedo decírtelo, tengo órdenes estrictas de entregárselo personalmente o si no está disponible, a Shion.  
—¿Puedo verlo?  
—¡No!—respondió de forma tajante.  
—Amiguito, no creo que estés en una posición para negarte —le dijo seguido de una risa un poco cruel aunada a una mirada salaz pues Maya era un joven muy atractivo—. Por cierto, ¿de parte de quién dijiste que venías?  
—No te lo dije, pero ya que quieres saberlo, vengo de parte de la diosa Erix.  
—¿Erix?, ¿Erix?, el nombre me es familiar...—MM pensó por unos momentos— ¡Diantre!, Erix es la diosa de la discordia, ¿no es cierto?  
—Así es —afirmó el otro.  
—¿Y cómo es que la susodicha ofrece un regalo a su odiada Atena? —se rio MM al encontrarse una con una posible oportunidad para vengarse de Shion.

Maya se encontraba algo desconcertado y se estaba devanando los sesos para poder salir airoso como fuera.

—Es sólo un regalo de buena voluntad —se aventuró a decir el otro muchacho.

—¡Sí, claro!, ¡y yo soy la Reina de los Mares! —dijo riéndose a carcajadas MM mientras le desataba de sus ligaduras y ordenaba a los guardias que los dejaran solos.

Conociendo la reputación del cuarto guardián a los centinelas no les quedó otro remedio que obedecer sus órdenes debido a que era de mayor rango. Se marcharon de mal humor puesto que por una vez habían atrapado a un verdadero intruso, además de que les preocupaba que lo ocurrido llegara a oídos del Gran Patriarca y fueran ellos los que acabaran pagando los platos rotos si ocurriera un follón.

—¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho? —le preguntó con curiosidad.  
—Maya, soy el caballero fantasma de la Flecha.  
—Encantado. A mí se me conoce como Máscara de la Muerte, MM para los amigos. Soy el caballero de Cáncer —le saludó en tono en un tono amistoso que raramente empleaba con los desconocidos e incluso con la mayor parte de sus conocidos—. Oye, ¿de verdad no vas a mostrarme lo que has traído para la diosa?, quizás yo pueda hacer que llegue directamente a sus manos...

El intruso sonrió al oír aquella proposición, lo que había empezado siendo un desastre comenzaba a prometer puesto que tenía entendido que este caballero de oro no era exactamente un modelo de fidelidad hacia su diosa y cuando le era conveniente seguía sus propios fines. Además, en esta ocasión los negocios podrían mezclarse con el placer, el caballero de Cáncer era muy bien parecido y la atracción parecía ser mutua. Maya también era un chico muy guapo y el italiano no lo miraba con malos ojos.

En vista de la situación que se presentaba, la cuestión para el resto del Santuario y las visitas era: ¿qué se traerían aquellos dos entre manos?

**Capítulo 2**  
Aquella noche se celebró una cena de gala a la que asistieron todos los caballeros y dignatarios que se encontraban en el Santuario, con excepción de algunos caballeros de plata y bronce a los que en un sorteo les había caído "el honor" de hacer guardia aquella noche.

En una mesa había una enorme pila de regalos para la "parejita feliz", o sea, Saori y Julián. Los "tortolitos" comenzaron a abrirlos tras la cena delante de todos sus invitados para darles las gracias personalmente y en público. Después de abrir algunos vieron que había uno sin envolver y vieron que se trataba de una manzana de oro con una inscripción en griego que decía: _al más inteligente. _

Lo que nadie sabía acerca de aquel curioso objeto era que poseía poderes mágicos que afectaban a todos aquellos quienes la tocaran pues les entrarían unas irreprimibles ganas de competir y pelear por ella. En la confusión que se formaría, los secuaces de Erix invadirían el Santuario. Aquellos poderes no tardaron mucho en empezar a surtir efecto, aunque no en el caballero de Cáncer, quien advertido por Maya colocó la manzana dorada con los otros regalos llevando un par de guantes gruesos puestos. Al ser un caballero dorado que estaba invitado a la fiesta, ninguno de los otros guardias que vigilaban el lugar cuestionó sus motivos por estar allí.

Al poco tiempo varios caballeros que la tocaron, empezaron a discutir sobre quien de ellos era el más inteligente. Al ver el desastroso panorama que se avecinaba, Shion, que había notado algo raro en el ambiente desde hacía un buen rato aunque no sabía a qué atribuirlo exactamente, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y se levantó de su silla pidiendo orden en la sala justo cuando algunos espías de Erix, que se habían logrado colar en el Santuario haciéndose pasar por postulantes a caballeros, estaban a punto de hacer su entrada triunfal en la sala.  
—¡Señores!, así no vamos a arreglar nada, ¿por qué no organizamos una competición para decidir quien gana el premio?

Sorprendentemente, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que aquella era una magnífica idea y aunque hubo varias discusiones acerca del formato a seguir finalmente decidieron hacer su propia versión del concurso "El rival más débil", decisión que fue acogida con gran entusiasmo ya que habían oído hablar del programita en cuestión y les gustaba el formato. Sin embargo, aunque los poderes de Erix no eran tan fuertes como ella creía, el aura de la manzana seguía provocando la discordia entre los allí presentes, pues el siguiente tópico de discusión fue decidir quienes serían el maestro o maestra de ceremonias y los moderadores que avisarían cuando se diera una respuesta incorrecta y que también llevarían la cuenta de la puntuación.  
—Yo propongo a Shion —dijo MM.  
—Gracias, hijo, pero me parece que voy a declinar tal honor —respondió Shion amablemente, quien sabía que las intenciones del cuarto guardián no eran exactamente altruistas e incluso tenía pensado en echarle una buena reprimenda después por presentarse con varios minutos de retraso a la fiesta.  
—Yo quiero ser la maestra de ceremonias, que para eso es mi fiesta —dijo Saori.  
—¡Ni lo sueñes!, en caso de que se te haya olvidado también es la mía —le soltó Julián.

Los problemas de la "parejita feliz" se hicieron obvios para todos los invitados al oír el "pequeño intercambio de palabras" que siguió. ¿Quizás sólo se trataba de los efectos de aquel objeto encantado? El caso que, por suerte, tras varios minutos de discusión, Alberich les dio la solución perfecta.  
—Yo propongo a mi señora, Hilda de Polaris —dijo el peque, aunque sus motivos tampoco eran enteramente altruistas.  
—¡Acepto encantada! —respondió la representante de Odín a quien Poseidón no miraba con malos ojos a pesar de lo picada que se encontraba Saori por ese motivo.  
Un punto positivo en toda esta historia fue el que Pandora estuviera "indispuesta" en el Palacio de Giudecca, que sino ya habría habido otra pelea.

Mime se encargaría de la sintonía musical y de hacer de moderador con la ayuda de los dioses y Shaka se encargó de preparar las preguntas que se harían a los concursantes mientras se decidía el resto del formato.

El siguiente punto de contención fue elegir a los competidores y para que no hubiera disputas se decidió que hubiera al menos un representante de cada dios: Kanon y Baian (por Poseidón), Ikarus (por Artemisa), Radhamantys (por Hades), Alberich y Hagen (por Asgard), sin embargo, faltaban concursantes para poder completar el plantel. El problema no radicaba con los dignatarios extranjeros sino con los caballeros de oro puesto que ninguno se había ofrecido voluntario para participar y consecuentemente Shion se enfadó con ellos y les dijo que se ofrecieran como voluntarios o él los elegiría.  
—Bueno, como mi hermanito está compitiendo, yo no voy a ser menos —dijo sonriente el caballero de Géminis quien siempre había sido el gran rival de Kanon en todo.  
—Yo también participaré, —dijo MM en un tono de voz algo sarcástico— a fin de cuentas, el honor del Santuario está en juego.  
—¿Quién más? —demandó saber Shion ya que nadie más se presentaba. Miró unos momentos alrededor suyo—. ¡Shaka!, tú eres el caballero más sabio de los de oro.  
—Lo siento, Shion, pero preferiría seguir haciendo de moderador con Mime.  
—Tienes razón —murmuró tras pensárselo un poco pues quizás Shaka le sería más útil si no concursaba en caso de que hubiera tomate—. ¡Mu!  
—Gracias, maestro, pero...  
—¡No hay peros que valgan!, ¡para arriba! —tras unos instantes de reflexión se dio cuenta de algo—. ¡Vaya!, aún nos falta otro concursante.  
—Del Santuario no, que ya tienen tres —dijo Hades— ¿qué tal si uno de mis jueces...?

Antes de que acabara la frase se oyó una voz masculina que entraba por la puerta principal.  
—¡Yo participaré! —gritó el joven.  
—¿Tú?, ¿pero tú quién eres? —exigió saber el Patriarca.  
—Soy Maya de Flecha —contestó a Shion mientras que MM le dirigió una mirada cómplice que el muchacho retornó.  
—Lo siento, chico, pero tu nombre no me dice nada. ¿De parte de quién vienes?  
—De la diosa Erix.

A todos se les mudó el color de la cara al oír el nombre de la diosa de la discordia puesto que intuyeron que aquella entrada triunfal no les depararía nada bueno y además, había quienes empezaban a sospechar que era ella quien estaba detrás de todo el embrollo anterior. Sin embargo, la idea del concurso prometía ofrecerles un buen rato de diversión y para llevarlo a cabo les hacía falta un décimo concursante pero como nadie más se había presentado voluntario tuvieron que aceptar a Maya. Finalmente echaron a suertes como se colocarían los concursantes en la tarima y se decidió en el siguiente orden: Hagen, Kanon, Baian, Maya, MM, Mu, Radamanthys, Alberich, Ikarus y Saga.  
—Bienvenidos a la primera edición de "El rival más débil" en el Santuario de mi... ejem, ejem... buena amiga... Atena —dijo Hilda como bienvenida entre ataques de tos que no eran muy convincentes .  
—¿Quieres unos caramelos para la tos, preciosa? —preguntó Saori algo mosqueada.  
—No, gracias, ya pasó. En la primera ronda los concursantes tienen tres minutos para responder alternamente diferentes preguntas y pueden ganar hasta un máximo de mil euros por ronda... bla, bla, bla... —les soltó una perorata acerca de las reglas del juego—. Empezaremos por el concursante cuyo nombre empieza por la primera letra del alfabeto: Alberich de Meghrez. Así que, juguemos... ¡AL RIVAL MAS DEBIL!

Tras las palabras de su señora se oyó la música de suspense que se usa como sintonía del programa proveniente del arpa de Mime.

Ronda tras ronda fueron eliminando a varios jugadores: Baian fue eliminado porque dio el mayor número de respuestas incorrectas, Ikarus fue el siguiente por decir PASO en vez de BANCO cuando llevaban una cadena de diez respuestas correctas y perdieron todos los puntos que habían obtenido. En la tercera ronda todos lo hicieron fatal, pero en vez de votar a Hagen (gracias a que fue quien más puntos puso en la banca) votaron a Radamanthys, a quien aquello sentó como un tiro. Para más INRI, Hilda había estado haciendo comentarios sarcásticos a todos los concursantes pero desde el principio la tenía tomada con el juez de Hades y se había estado riendo a costa suya.  
—Bueno, señor Radamanthys, creo que usted se nos va a ir derechito al infierno. Aunque en realidad no fue usted el más débil, sino el rubito del mal corte de pelo —comentó refiriéndose a Hagen—, pero los votos son los que cuentan. Así que usted es el rival más débil, ¡ADIOS!.  
Estas palabras fueron seguidas por una increíblemente maliciosa risa, seguida de la música de suspense del guerrero divino del arpa.

La siguiente ronda sirvió para eliminar a Mu, el cual no tenía ganas de estar allí y de todas formas, Shion le había enviado un mensaje telepático diciéndole que se dejara eliminar. El siguiente en caer fue Kanon porque hubo un empate entre los caballeros que debían ser expulsados y Kanon y Hagen tenían 2 votos cada uno. Saga era quien tenía el voto decisivo puesto que durante la ronda había sido el rival más fuerte. El geminiano había votado por Hagen pero como su hermano votó tácticamente por él, decidió cambiar de idea cuando Hilda le preguntó cuál era su decisión final y dijo que votaba por Kanon sólo para vengarse.  
—¡Adoro el amor fraternal!... —dijo entre risas prácticamente histéricas que recordaban a algunos de los presentes a las que soltaba cuando llevaba incrustado en el dedo el famoso anillo—. Kanon, usted es el rival más débil. ¡ADIOS!

La cara de su gemelo era todo un poema cuando se bajó del podio y le dirigió una mirada asesina, de esas en la que si los ojos mataran, Saga habría muerto de una muerte horrible. Saga sonrió divertido a su hermanito y le hizo un saludito burlón con la mano. La perorata que soltó Kanon detrás de escena fue irrepetible; digamos que si se hubiera visto por televisión únicamente se habrían oído pitidos para cubrir las palabrotas. Entre tanto MM y Maya tenían sumo cuidado de no votarse para que quizás que uno o los dos llegaran a la final, pero no porque quisieran el premio, sino por fastidiar a los otros.

La siguiente ronda fue otro desastre pues sólo lograron conseguir ciento veinte puntos de los mil disponibles y ésta vez el eliminado fue Hagen; los otros cuatro fueron unánimes en el voto ya que el rubio no llegó a dar ni una sola respuesta correcta.

—Bueno, Hagencito, me parece que no caes muy bien a tus compañeros —recalcó la sacerdotisa en un tono de voz que no podía ser más sarcástico—. ¿Por qué votaste por Alberich si él es el rival más fuerte?

El chico tardó unos instantes en contestar.

—Simplemente porque no lo trago —respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Hum... cierto —murmuró un tanto sorprendida rascándose la barbilla—. Supongo que al menos no me estás poniendo excusas tontas, pero con lo bobo que eres ¿cómo es que creías que ganarías el premio?  
—En este juego no se trata de ser el más inteligente, mi querida Hilda, —contestó sin que pareciera importarle que la sacerdotisa se vengara luego de él por tener la lengua tan suelta. Desde la pelea con Hyoga y debido a que Flare se interpuso entre ambos, las relaciones entre las dos hermanas y Hagen se habían enfriado enormemente— sino que hay que evitar que te voten.  
—¿Qué habrías hecho con el premio? —le preguntó tratando de ignorar la irreverencia de la contestación del chico con gran dificultad.  
—Al principio pensaba en dárselo a Flare, sin embargo...  
—¿Qué pinta mi hermana en todo esto? —le interrumpió y murmuró entre dientes—. Vete con cuidado, caballito...  
—Nada, querida, decidí que iría a regalárselo al patito siberiano o en su defecto, arrojárselo a su cabezota.

Hilda le lanzó una mirada asesina al oír las risas de la audiencia y los otros concursantes.

—Verás cuando regresemos a Asgard... voy a tenerte limpiando las letrinas y las perreras durante los próximos seis meses —le dijo murmurando cuando el rubito paso por su lado—. Con cuatro votos, Hagen, eres el rival más débil, ¡ADIOS!.

Después de aquel "amigable" intercambio siguió el concurso y de los cinco mil puntos que hubieran podido ganar hasta ese momento tan sólo habían logrado mil doscientos veinte. ¡Patético!.

Hasta entonces Maya y MM habían seguido un juego muy táctico en el que ninguno de los dos había dado demasiadas respuestas incorrectas y también habían fallado algunas a propósito para no llamar la atención y que los otros jugadores les mantuvieran como posibles rivales para la final. En la ronda tras la expulsión de Hagen llegaron a amasar ochocientos puntos y si Maya lograba acertar la siguiente pregunta, obtendrían la puntuación máxima si llamaban a la banca.  
Hilda le dijo que escuchara atentamente la canción. Mime empezó a tocar la música y Hilda a cantar la sintonía de un conocido programa infantil.

_En un país multicolor... nació una abeja bajo el sol...__  
_  
—¿Cómo se llama la abeja? —le preguntó Hilda.  
—Eh... uh... —Maya se había quedado genuinamente con la mente en blanco y pasaron diez segundos antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.  
—¿Esa es tu respuesta?  
—Uh... —eso fue todo lo que pudo decir veinte segundos más tarde hasta que exclamó algo frustrado— ¡venga ya!... ¡Oh!... ¡Maya!...  
—¡Correcto! —gritó emocionada la sacerdotisa.

MM llamó a la banca cuando faltaba una milésima de segundo para que se acabara el tiempo y al acabar aquella emocionante ronda, Hilda no pudo reprimir otra de sus risotadas.  
—Bueno, muchachos, han ganado la puntuación máxima, —dijo cuando se pudo reponer un poco—. Por los pelos, ¡y no me refiero a los de Hagen!

De nuevo Hilda dejó escapar otra de sus horrorosas risotadas, que francamente, estaban empezando a asustar a la audiencia y algún que otro invitado pensaba en traer una camisa de fuerza pues aquella mujer parecía estar loca de atar. No obstante, muchos no sabían o se habían olvidado de que normalmente Hilda se comportaba de forma muy amable tanto en público como en privado pero desgraciadamente los efectos del hechizo de la manzana le hacían portarse como una villana peliculera pues a toda costa quería llevársela a Asgard y tal vez el hechizo se hubiera estado aunando a algún efecto latente del anillo nibelungo.

—De seis mil puntos posibles sólo llevan dos mil doscientos, ¡y eso que se supone que ustedes son los más inteligentes!. ¡Ay, madre!, no me había reído tanto en toda mi vida... —Hilda se secó las lágrimas causadas por aquellos violentos ataques de risa—. Les ha llegado la hora de votar.

Tardó unos momentos en recuperar la compostura y puso una cara un tanto seria para dar un mayor suspense al asunto.

—¿Se irá el cangrejito a que lo cuezan en una paella?, ¿se irá la abejita a libar de flor en flor?, ¿encerraremos a Albe en una joyería?, ¿o se reunirá Saguita en un dulce abrazo con su lindo gemelo? —tras cada pregunta hacía una corta pausa para mantener en vilo a la audiencia y poner en evidencia a cada concursante—. Voten... ¡POR EL RIVAL MAS DEBIL!

Mu y Shion establecieron un Muro de Cristal momentáneo para que Shaka y Mime pudieran anunciar sólo a la audiencia y a Hilda que el rival más débil era MM por dar el mayor número de respuestas incorrectas y el más fuerte era Maya por haber ganado la ronda. Los concursantes mostraron sus votos después del tiempo concedido y eligieron así: Maya votó por Saga, Saga por Maya, MM por Alberich y Alberich votó por Saga.

—Curiosa votación, señores —se dirigió al guerrero de Delta, con el que tenía algunas cuentas pendientes—. Albe, ¿por qué votaste por Saga?  
—Para que se reúna con su hermano de una buena vez y deje de decir tantas tonterías —contestó algo molesto, entre otras cosas, porque la sacerdotisa no usaba su nombre completo. El pelirrojo odiaba el que alguien se tomara la confianza de usar un diminutivo.  
—¿No será más bien que no quieres encontrártelo en la final? —le recalcó con un retintín malévolo en su voz.  
—Quizás —contestó sin dar demasiada importancia al comentario.  
—Bueno, el más débil era el cangrejito, pero como son los votos los que cuentan... Saga, eres el rival más débil, ¡ADIOS!

Excepto Shaka y unos pocos caballeros que estaban más que hartos de estar allí al ver el comportamiento tan poco dignificado de ciertas personas, el público presente estaba de cada vez más excitado porque no tenían la más mínima idea de quien ganaría. El favorito en cuanto al mayor número de respuestas correctas era el guerrero de Delta. Sin embargo, los presentes se habían dado cuenta de las miradas cómplices entre los otros dos concursantes y también de que no se votaban el uno al otro, lo que creó una situación curiosa porque los tres representaban a panteones diferentes. Tanto Hilda, como Shion y Saori, querían que ganara su representante pero a los otros dioses les importaba un rábano quien ganara puesto que sus chicos ya llevaban un buen rato de haber sido eliminados.

Erix no estaba presente en la sala, pero harta de esperar, fue personalmente al Santuario a ver por qué diablos no le llegaban noticias; si se tenía en cuenta que varios eran antiguos caballeros de Atena cabía la posibilidad de que se hubieran pasado al otro bando. Consiguió colarse sin que la vieran los centinelas mientras que iba iba echando sapos y culebras, pero como vio y oyó a través de las ventanas algo que parecía bastante entretenido decidió no intervenir justo entonces para poder echarse unas risas muy necesarias.

Todos debían reconocer, aunque a Saori le costara admitirlo, de que no podían haber elegido a una mejor maestra de ceremonias porque a Hilda cuando le daban sus venazos era más malvada que las presentadoras reales y eso ya era mucho decir. Julián babeaba tan sólo de verla en acción y se preguntaba si debería haberle pedido a ella que se casaran en vez de a la repipi de Saori, de hecho, en el curso de la noche se había ido autoconvenciendo que aún no era tarde para hacerlo.

Los tres concursantes tenían únicamente un minuto y cuarenta segundos para contestar las preguntas, puesto que según las reglas del juego con cada ronda perdían diez segundos de los tres minutos originales. La ronda fue un auténtico desastre sobretodo por culpa de MM que apenas atinaba a dar una respuesta correcta. Alberich estaba de cada vez más frustrado porque nadie decía BANCO aunque él diera la respuesta correcta, por lo tanto sólo consiguieron un total de sesenta puntos, lo cual suponía una auténtica vergüenza y Hilda no se cortó un pelo a la hora de anunciarlo a la audiencia.

Antes de que se descubrieran los votos todos pensaban que los finalistas serían Maya y Alberich, pero la audiencia se llevó una buena sorpresa: Maya votó por Alberich, Alberich por MM y MM por Maya.

—¡Qué situación tan interesante!. Alberich, ¿por qué votaste por MM?  
—Por alguien tenía que votar, aunque los dos son unos auténticos desastres —el pelirrojo murmuró después algunas palabras inteligibles debidas al hastío que le producía el verse en esta situación y su impaciencia por llevarse el premio—. ¡Qué pena que no pueda votar por ambos!.  
—Maya, me parece que ese es un voto táctico, ¿por qué Alberich?  
—Porque él es el rival más débil de esta ronda —respondió a modo de excusa patética porque no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir.  
—¡No, amiguito! y tú lo sabes, el más débil fue el cangrejito de mar. Me parece que lo hiciste porque te da miedo enfrentarte al de las joyas en la final.

Maya se encogió de hombros sin añadir ni una palabra más pues ya había obtenido el premio que de verdad quería llevarse.  
—Y tú, MM, ¿por qué votaste por Maya?  
—No podía votar por mí mismo... —dijo tranquilamente el italiano.  
—Cierto, ¡qué lástima que no puedas hacerlo! —recalcó la sacerdotisa de Odín—. Bueno, señoras y señores, ya que tenemos un empate es el rival más fuerte quien tiene el voto decisivo y el más fuerte en esta ronda fue Alberich. Alberich, ¿a quién quieres eliminar al cangrejito o a la abeja?  
—¡A los dos!  
—¡No, chato!, sólo puedes elegir a uno y si no te atienes a las reglas del juego serás descalificado.  
—Está bien, —dijo soltando un bufido y mirando de reojo a sus rivales— entonces eliminaré a Maya.  
—Pero si el más débil es el de las pinzas... —explicó Hilda momentáneamente sorprendida.  
—Ya lo sé, pero tácticamente es más aconsejable que echemos a patadas al moscardón.  
—Maya, eres el rival más debil, ¡ADIOS!

Cuando Maya se bajó del podio no parecía estar demasiado molesto con lo ocurrido pero el público se había llevado una pequeña sorpresa porque todos esperaban que fuera uno de los otros dos el eliminado: Alberich por listorro y MM por todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, Shion ya llevaba un buen rato sospechando de que allí había gato encerrado y más aún cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de MM; ese gesto lo conocía más que de sobras y cuando hacía su aparición el italiano no tramaba nada bueno. Además, el comportamiento de los dos chicos durante el certamen levantaba sus sospechas y aunque no tenía pruebas concretas, intuía que el enviado de Erix estaba detrás de aquellas disputas. Para el remate del tomate, desde hacía un rato sentía que en el exterior del recinto había trazas de una cosmoenergía muy poderosa pero no sabía de quien se trataba y como tampoco quería que cundiera el pánico decidió enviar a Mu y Kiki fuera de la sala para que investigaran discretamente y les pidió que custodiaran la manzana pero que no la tocaran bajo ningún pretexto.

El caballero de Aries y su aprendiz obedecieron aquella orden de Shion. Por suerte, ambos poseían grandes poderes psíquicos así que crearon una especie de campo magnético para poder levitar la manzana sin necesidad de mantener contacto físico ya que las sospechas de Shion acerca del follón que se había formado en la sala se debían a ese objeto y que todo hubiera comenzado tan pronto como alguien la tocó. Todo ello unido al comportamiento cómplice entre Maya y MM, además de las trazas de cosmoenergía que habían detectado anteriormente apuntaban a que la diosa Erix tramaba algo, pero... ¿qué?.

Como dijo Shakespeare, esa era la cuestión.

**Capítulo 2.**

Por fin llegó el tan ansiado momento de la final entre aquellos tradicionales rivales: el Santuario de Atena, representado por MM de Cáncer y Asgard, representado por Alberich de Meghrez, guerrero divino de Delta. En esta última ronda sólo les quedaban noventa segundos para dar el mayor número de respuestas correctas posibles pero se triplicarían todos los puntos que obtuviesen.  
La ronda empezó bien y consiguieron cuatro respuestas correctas pero como Alberich no se fiaba de las del caballero de Cáncer a partir de ese momento cada vez que le tocaba responder decía BANCO hasta que se les pasó el tiempo máximo permitido.

Hilda de nuevo empezó con su risa demoníaca debido al escaso número de puntos que se habían conseguido: dos mil doscientos sesenta de rondas previas, más cuatrocientos puntos que se triplicarían, dando un total de tres mil cuatrocientos sesenta puntos de diez mil. La sacerdotisa recordó mencionar que por cada punto recibirían un euro en adición a la manzana de oro.  
—Señores, si no hubieran llamado a la banca tantas veces habrían logrado la puntuación máxima puesto que tenían una cadena de doce respuestas correctas y en vez de esa patética cantidad de puntos, tendrían la suma marginalmente más decente de cinco mil doscientos sesenta puntos. Sin embargo, ahí estamos y ya es hora de averiguar quien se llevará esa hermosa manzana dorada de premio y el dinero.

A continuación Hilda procedió a explicar tanto a los concursantes como a la audiencia que en esta prueba final ambos concursantes responderían alternativamente a una serie de cinco preguntas cada uno: el que tuviera el mayor número de respuestas acertadas sería el ganador, si empataban deberían jugar a la Muerte Súbita. En ese caso el perdedor sería la persona que contestara incorrectamente si su rival acertaba su propia pregunta.  
—El rival más fuerte fue el señor de las amatistas. Alberich, ¿deseas ir en primer o segundo lugar?  
—En primer lugar, ¿cómo no?  
—Entonces, juguemos al ¡RIVAL MAS DEBIL!  
Tras la voz de Hilda volvió a sonar la música de suspense.

Cuando Hilda terminó de formular la sexta pregunta ambos concursantes iban empatados a dos puntos y la emoción reinaba entre el público, entre el que había algunas personas haciendo apuestas sobre quien se llevaría el premio. Saori y Julián también disfrutaban, aunque por motivos diferentes, de aquel certamen improvisado. Saori esperaba que fuera MM quien ganara la fruta de oro, que se la entregara y que gracias a él, su Santuario fuera respetado por todo bicho viviente de una vez por todas y que Julianito dejara de echar miraditas de cordero degollado a la sacerdotisa de Odín.

La dos preguntas siguientes obtuvieron respuestas incorrectas, por lo tanto, el empate seguía vigente. No hacía falta ir a la Muerte Súbita puesto que Alberich contestó a su siguiente pregunta correctamente y MM dio una respuesta incorrecta a la suya o al menos eso creían.

Shaka había permanecido muy callado todo este tiempo pero como todos los de su signo era un tío muy manioso a la hora de los detalles y se había fijado en que Hilda dio como correcta la respuesta del guerrero de Odín a la pregunta: "¿Quién es el padre de los dioses en la mitología griega?"

Nadie vio que justo cuando iba a responder Alberich recibió un coscorrón invisible que le dio bastante fuerte.  
—¡Mierda!, ¡joder!...  
—¿Esa es tu respuesta? —le preguntó Hilda impacientemente.  
—¡Por Odín!... ¡es Zeus!. ¡Zeus!—respondió él aún más impacientemente mientras se frotaba la cabeza y miraba en todas direcciones para ver si pillaba al o la culpable.  
—¡Correcto!.

Justo cuando Hilda iba a anunciar a Alberich como ganador y Shion iba a pedir telepáticamente a Mu que enviara la manzana de oro, Shaka se levantó de su asiento puesto que el honor del Santuario de Atena estaba en juego y no iba a permitir que nadie rompiera las reglas así como así.  
—Señorita Hilda, ¡no tan rápido!  
—¿Eh?  
—Según las reglas del juego usted debe aceptar lo primero que dice un concursante como su respuesta. Alberich soltó un pequeño discursito antes de decir Zeus, por lo tanto, técnicamente su respuesta es incorrecta.  
—Alberich dio Zeus como respuesta. Además, Maya también dijo "Venga" antes de contestar su pregunta y fue aceptada como correcta.  
—Aún así, Alberich tardó bastante en responder y usted le dio la oportunidad para responder por segunda vez —el joven enarcó una ceja y la miró fijamente—. Es más, tengo la impresión de que aquí ha habido trampa.

Viendo el cariz que estaba tomando aquella discusión entre el caballero de Virgo y la representante de Odín Shion decidió intervenir; para rematar los desastres de aquella nochecita lo único que le faltaba era que se rompieran las relaciones diplomáticas entre el Santuario y Asgard por una tontería. El Patriarca ya sabía (gracias a los informes de los caballeros de bronce) que Hilda era de armas tomar y que si se ofendiera las consecuencias podrían ser muy graves; de hecho, uno de sus guerreros ya intentó en su día asesinar a la diosa Atena y había usado al caballero de Tauro como bolsa de boxeo.  
—Shaka, no es necesario que seas tan desconfiado, aunque tienes razón al decir que las reglas deben respetarse.  
—Eso no es más que envidia cochina porque mi guerrero es muchísimo más inteligente que los tuyos —interrumpió con furia Hilda, que se dirigió esta vez al antiguo caballero de Aries con una mala leche increíble y no porque le importara un rábano el defender a Alberich, sino porque quería llevarse el premio a Asgard.  
—Pues suponiendo que lo sea, seguro que no le importe contestar otra preguntita —espetó un enfadadísimo Shion.  
—¡Está bien! Ya que hay un "empate" entre los jugadores... —replicó entre dientes al mismo tiempo que echaba una mirada silenciadora al guerrero de Delta que estaba a punto de abrir la boca para protestar—. ¡Juguemos a la MUERTE SUBITA!.

La sacerdotisa de Odín procuró enfatizar la palabra muerte y lanzó una mirada asesina a Atena, quien la miraba tambien con una expresión de mosqueo de no te menees, mientras que Julián las miraba divertido. Definitivamente iba a dar plantón a la del pelo morado y pedir la mano de la nórdica, porque además le parecía que estaba buenísima cuando se cabreaba.  
Máscara de la Muerte, aunque aparecía impasible, curvó sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba mientras que con la mirada buscaba a Maya entre la audiencia. El caballero fantasma de Sagita se encontraba ubicado en aquellos momentos unas filas más atrás de una joven muy atractiva y otros dos guerreros a quienes el caballero de Cáncer no conocía.

La joven era la diosa Erix a quien aquella discusión divertía sobremanera y estaba esperando el momento oportuno para darse a conocer; no obstante, algo la inquietaba: ¿dónde estaría la manzana dorada?, ¿y dónde estaba el caballero de la Flecha?

La competición continuó muy reñida, ambos concursantes ya habían contestado cuatro respuestas correctas cada uno y todos los presentes por un motivo u otro tenían el corazón en un puño porque no se veía claramente quien sería el ganador del certamen. Máscara Mortal estaba demostrando al pequeño asgardiano que no era tan tonto como había aparentado ser durante las primeras rondas y este último no podía dejar de pensar que su táctica también se había ido al garete y tal vez hubiera sido mejor vérselas con Maya en la final. Sus pensamientos también se hallaban nublados por las imágenes mentales que tenía de Shaka en aquellos momentos y las horribles torturas a las que le gustaría someter al caballero de Virgo en cuanto tuviera la ocasión de hacerlo.  
Shaka, por su parte, sabía lo que Alberich pensaba, pero su rostro permanecía inescrutable y tal como era su costumbre mantenía sus bellos ojos azules cerrados, motivo por el cual antes de hacer la quinta pregunta a MM, Hilda se dirigió al sexto custodio ateniense.  
—¡Señor Shaka!  
—Usted dirá, señorita Hilda —dijo sin inmutarse.  
—Debo reconocer que algo me causa mucha sorpresa —Hilda le "regaló" una sonrisa tan falsa como un duro de cuatro pesetas—. ¿Cómo es que todavía está incordiando por aquí si se está cayendo de sueño?  
—¿Eh?  
—Ya me oyó, ¿o aparte de ser ciego también está sordo?

Cabe aclarar que a ninguno de los caballeros del Santuario, incluyendo a Shion, se atrevió reírle la gracia porque sabían que Shaka tenía muy malas pulgas, muy poco sentido del humor y era bastante rencoroso si consideraba que alguien lo había ofendido. Aunque en esta ocasión Shaka simplemente se limitó a mirarla con una expresión de calma total y le contestó.  
—Señora, le puedo asegurar que no necesito tener los ojos abiertos para poder ver lo que ocurre a mi alrededor.  
—¿De verdad?

El hindú la miró con una ceja enarcada pues sabía que varios de los dioses nórdicos estaban lisiados, incluyendo al mismísimo Odín y a pesar del tono provocativo de la joven, decidió pasar por alto la mayoría de sus comentarios e insultos puesto que la situación en la que se encontraban ya era volátil de por sí y no deseaba añadir más leña al fuego.

—Así es, y primero déjeme aclararle que no soy ciego sino que mantengo los ojos cerrados por gusto. Mi predecesor sí que era totalmente ciego y ello no le impidió convertirse en un caballero de oro —repuso cortésmente el sexto guardián haciendo gala de su gran sangre fría y autocontrol.  
—Uuuh... —murmuró burlonamente la sacerdotisa.

Shion estaba empezando a perder los estribos pues a pesar de sus grandes poderes psíquicos, que habían logrado contrarrestar hasta ahora los efectos de la manzana, ya estaba más que harto de que la asgariana lanzara insultos contra sus caballeros y que Poseidón fuera tan irrespetuoso con su diosa y prometida.

—Shaka tiene razón, así que habrá que seguir con la Muerte Súbita —le replicó Shion.  
—¡De eso nada!, ¡Alberich ha ganado y por lo tanto el premio es suyo!.  
—Señorita Hilda, sosiéguese, por favor —dijo un impaciente Shaka, que a duras penas mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Ni que decir tiene que Erix estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con todo aquel conflicto que su manzana encantada había iniciado y se estaba preparando para hacer su entrada triunfal. Sobretodo estaba a la expectación de que MM ganara el concurso y entregara la manzana a Shion. Sin embargo, conteniendo un terrible enfado, Hilda hizo la quinta pregunta a Alberich, quien la acertó mientras que MM, advertido por Maya de antemano, falló la suya.  
Por fin, la excitante final había llegado a su conclusión.

Shion llevaba un buen rato sospechando que allí había gato encerrado, así que pidió de nuevo ayuda telepáticamente a Mu, que le transportó la manzana hasta que ésta se posó delicadamente sobre la mesa del Patriarca. Pidió que todos los miembros de la audiencia se levantaran y aplaudieran a los concursantes, después a la maravillosa maestra de ceremonias (Hilda estaba en su elemento recibiendo la adulación del público, cosa que últimamente no ocurría muy a menudo por Asgard) y a los moderadores (Shaka y Mime estaban rojos como un par de tomates. Shaka en particular estaba deseando largarse de allí cuanto antes).

El Gran Patriarca estaba haciendo todo lo posible por retrasar el momento de entregar la manzanita de marras porque sentía de cada vez más cerca el poderoso cosmos de la diosa Erix y quería asegurarse que los guardianes dorados estuvieran preparados para defender el Santuario si fuera necesario. Tuvo la suerte de que se le presentara una excusa en bandeja de plata gracias a que Hades fuera el protagonista de un incidente muy gracioso.

Desde que Radamanthys fue eliminado en una de las primeras rondas, el señor del Inframundo estaba tan aburrido que se durmió durante la mayor parte del certamen y se despertó de sopetón al oír el ruido de los aplausos. El pobre se encontraba estaba algo aturdido y creyendo que los aplausos iban dirigidos a su sobrina y su hermano se levantó con una copa en la mano gritando: ¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!  
Todos se quedaron silenciosos unos segundos y para salvar la situación el juez Radamanthys y también MM, que pensó que sería divertido hacerlo, gritaron: ¡QUE VIVAN!. Saori se quedó muy impresionada e hizo una pequeña reverencia a su "querido" tío Hades, en cambio, a Julián aquello le hizo mucha gracia aunque no mostrara interés alguno. Su vista se perdía en la bella sacerdotisa de Odín, quien por cierto, en todo lo que llevaban de noche no le había dirigido ni una sola mirada.

**Capítulo 4**

Aquella tardanza fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Alberich que se fue a Shion a reclamar su premio.  
—¿Cuándo me van a entregar la manzana? —preguntó impacientemente.  
Desgraciadamente la presencia de la manzana junto con el cosmos de Erix reiniciaron una ronda de protestas y abucheos entre los miembros de la audiencia que habían apostado a favor de MM y aquellos que lo habían hecho por Alberich. La discusión continuó durante diez minutos más, cosa que divertía enormemente al canceriano y Maya tenía una sonrisa sardónica pintada en su rostro puesto que creyó haber cumplido con su misión. Shaka entre tanto comunicó telepáticamente algo que le parecio muy urgente a Mu y a Shion.  
Justo entonces la diosa Erix ya no pudo aguantarse más y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Mucho me temo, señoras y señores, que están todos ustedes muy equivocados— espetó la diosa mientras reía a carcajada limpia.  
—¡Oiga!, ¿y usted quién es?— preguntó la reencarnación del dios del mar.  
—¡Qué tío más formal que tengo!, ja, ja... —se le acercó y le pellizcó una mejilla—. ¿No me reconoces, tito Pose? Soy tu sobrina, Erix.  
—¡Vaya!, la diosa de la discordia en nuestra humilde morada. ¿Qué os trae por aquí, Alteza?— dijo Shion muy cortésmente pero sin perderla de vista.  
—¡Deje de hacerme la pelota, amiguito!— le contestó ella con sumo desdén apartándose de Julián unos pasos.

La cara de Shion permaneció impasible pero la procesión le iba por dentro tras haber oído tal impertinencia; a pesar de todo se las arregló para preguntar amablemente qué podían hacer por ella antes de que Saori pudiera abrir la boca.  
—Vengo a decirles que quiero que me devuelvan mi propiedad inmediatamente.  
—¿Tu propiedad? —preguntó Saori cuando por fin pudo reaccionar visiblemente molesta.  
—Sí, querida. ¡Mi propiedad! —espetó recalcando el posesivo—. La manzana de oro.  
—¡Sobre mi cuerpo muerto!—interrumpió impulsivamente la sacerdotisa de Odín—. La manzana me... esto... pertenece al guerrero de Delta.  
—Querida, el rubio melenudo de los ojos cerrados dijo que estaba descalificado —dijo aquella belicosa mujer a la representante de Odín, cuya cara tomó una expresión que parecía que se la estuvieran llevando todos los demonios.

La situación se iba poniendo de cada vez peor, aunque en cierto modo el Patriarca se sintió aliviado al conocer la identidad exacta de la entidad que había causado todo aquel pitote porque al menos eso le daría una mejor idea de lo que iba a hacer antes de que todo se saliera verdaderamente de control. Se pasó una mano por sus largos cabellos verdes y preguntó a la diosa intrusa qué proponía para que pudieran cerciorarse que de verdad la manzana era suya; la diosa le lanzó una mirada asesina y simplemente le gritó "¡si le digo que la manzana es mía, es porque lo es!". Saori se acercó a ambos y alzó la mano, al igual que un guardia de tráfico deteniendo a los coches, para hacer callar a su representante.

—¿Y cómo llegó hasta aquí entonces?, y más importante aún, ¿por qué?  
—Porque todos los presentes sin excepción alguna me habéis insultado terriblemente —la miró de frente echando sapos y culebras y dejó que transcurrieran varios segundos para dar mayor dramatismo a su discursito—. Todos los dioses menos yo fueron invitados a esta fiestecita y ese es un insulto imperdonable, hermanita.  
—Así que tienes que colarte sin permiso. ¡Muy inteligente!... —respondió Saori con gran sarcasmo.  
—Por desgracia deposité mi confianza en uno de mis caballeros que ha resultado ser un auténtico patán —refunfuñó mientras lo buscaba con la mirada—. Por si les interesa saberlo, es uno de los que estaba compitiendo en el certamen: Maya de Flecha.

El aludido se sonrojó cuando Shion le hizo señas para que se les acercara.  
—Maya, ¿eso es cierto? —le preguntó el representante de Atena.  
—Así es...  
—Y el muy imbécil no se las ha podido arreglar para entregarla a quien debía —interrumpió Erix.  
—¿A quién? —preguntó Shion dirigiendo su atención a la diosa.  
—Pues a ti, querido, o ... —le respondió en tono sumamente irrespetuoso señalando con su índice a la otra diosa— a mi dulce hermanita.  
—¿A mí? —le preguntó mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos a causa de su creciente furia.  
—¡Claro, boba!, quise provocar la discordia entre ustedes y destruir el Santuario. Pero como el estúpido de mi caballero ha fallado en su misión quiero que me la devuelvan.

Mientras seguía aquel tira y afloja, Alberich, que hasta entonces no había osado decir "esta boca es mía", se hartó y se puso en pie temblando de furia, dispuesto a tomarla por la fuerza. La ambición de poseer aquella manzana le había afectado tanto que ya le importaba un pimiento el mantener su reputación como un magnífico estratega. Al cerebro de Asgard se le habían alterado las neuronas de mala manera.

—¡Ni lo sueñen!, ¡es mía! —gritó antes de recibir un fuerte empujón por parte de dos caballeros que se estaban peleando detras suyo y que lo dejó en estado de semi-inconsciencia.

**Ultimo capítulo**  
Se formó una terrible batalla campal con los representantes de las diferentes órdenes liándose a golpes y destrozando el local. Mesas y sillas eran usadas tanto como defensas como de proyectiles, había fragmentos de cristales esparcidos por doquier e incluso las diosas se estaban tirando de los pelos las unas a las otras discutiendo acerca de quién se llevaría el premio.  
Varios caballeros lograron escabullirse de allí antes de que las cosas fueran a peor: Shaka, Aioria y Shura se salieron por la puerta delantera sin que nadie los viera y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas. MM y Maya también lograron escaparse un poco más tarde y se pusieron rumbo a la cuarta casa.  
Mu y Shion tuvieron que subirse a una tarima y ponerse a gritar para llamar la atención de los presentes.  
—¡Ya basta!.

Todos se quedaron perplejos momentáneamente, sobretodo cuando se dirigió a las tres mujeres.  
—Diosa Erix, como no tenemos pruebas conclusivas de que la manzana sea suya, no se la daremos; señorita Saori, ¡compórtese como es debido!, se supone que usted es la reencarnación de una diosa y la anfritriona. Señorita Hilda, su guerrero está descalificado por ser tan impertinente.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellas se recuperara de la sorpresa que les causó el oír a Shion, Mu susurró algo a su oído que hizo que su maestro sonriera. Aquella era la señal para poner en marcha la fase final del pequeño plan que había estado urdiendo antes con su pupilo y Shaka.

—Sin embargo, —comenzó a hablar en un tono casual y se llevó rápidamente su índice a los labios para pedir a la reencarnación de Atena y a Hilda que guardaran silencio— si la diosa Erix contesta a esta pregunta correctamente la manzana será suya.  
—Está bien, viejete. ¡Dispara! —dijo con un descaro increíble la diosa del caos.  
—¿Qué hay inscrito en la manzana?.  
—Ja, ja... ¡Eso está chupado! La manzana dice "_Al más inteligente_" —le respondió medio muerta de risa.  
—¡Incorrecto! —dijo Mu de Aries.  
—¿Qué? —gritó la diosa con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras elevaba su cosmos.  
—Lo que oye. Mire la inscripción .

_A la más bella _decía la manzanita de marras que Mu le tendió y aquel fue el momento clave que hizo que la discusión se reanudara con mayor animosidad y violencia que antes.

Durante el transcurso Shion se llevó un ojo morado y le llamaron pervertido por sugerir en plan de broma que se hiciera un concurso entre las tres diosas, a lo que éstas se negaron rotundamente y en adición de pegarse entre las tres se liaron golpes contra el Gran Patriarca. El pobre parecía haber perdido la capacidad de teletransportarse para parar los golpes, para usar el Satán Imperial y por si fuera poco, tuvo que pedir ayuda a Mu, que ¿quién sabe cómo diantres lo haría? se las arregló para esconderle en la casa de Aries antes de que aquellas tres fieras lo dejaran más maltrecho de lo que ya estaba.

Entre tanto en la Casa de Cáncer MM y Maya estaban sentados en el sofá haciéndose arrumacos. Estaban mirando por uno de los ventanales desde donde se podía ver la casa del Patriarca en la distancia y de la que emanaban chispas de varios colores, provenientes de los cosmos de las personas que en ella había.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo pasarán así? —preguntó MM.  
—Creo que unas veinticuatro horas, los hechizos de la diosa no son muy buenos que digamos —se rio Maya.  
—¿Y eso?  
—Ya la has visto, tiene un ego del tamaño de un avión tipo airbús y le debe haber pasado como al Quijote tras leerse los libros de caballería, sólo que en su caso se leyó los de Harry Potter. Lo único que se me ocurre es que debe creerse que es tan poderosa como Voldermort —Maya dejó escapar una larga risotada al contarle ciertas cosas que nunca se había atrevido a decir a nadie más—. Mi querido MM, Erix sabe tanto de magia como el sr. Filch, por eso, a escondidas mis compañeros y yo la llamamos la Bruja Piruja. Ya verás, seguro que mañana ni se acuerda de lo de esta noche. La pobre es muy desmemoriada.

MM dio una enorme risotada al oír aquel comentario y sonrió al caballero fantasma.  
—En lo que a mí concierne todo ha salido a pedir de boca.  
—¿En serio?  
—Se suponía que ésta era mi noche libre para irme de marcha por Atenas con el caballero de Piscis.  
—Oh... —repuso un cabizbajo Maya.  
—No te preocupes, hombre, él y yo sólo somos buenos amigos, nada más.  
—¿Qué pasó para que se te truncaran los planes?  
—¡La maldita fiesta pasó! y Shion me prohibió salir de aquí.  
—Todavía no has salido...  
—Cierto, pero tengo mejor plan que el de antes —le dijo en plan seductor a Maya.  
—Bueno, espero que la próxima vez no necesitemos algo tan drstico.  
—Yo también lo espero —y le dio un beso larguísimo.

Una hora más tarde mientras los demás hacían la guerra, ellos hacían... otras cositas en el dormitorio del cuarto guardián del Santuario que será mejor dejar para la imaginación.

En aquellos momentos lo único que importaba a aquellos dos era lo siguiente: "La noche es joven y mañana será otro día".

**FIN**


End file.
